


whispering like it's a secret

by croissantkatie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though there's an extra blanket on the bed, Enjolras is still cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispering like it's a secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



> For Rai, who wanted e/R, huddling for warmth.

“Grantaire. I can’t feel my toes.”

“Put some socks on then,” R grumbled as he rolled over. Enjolras huffed slightly before sitting up and attempting to lean across the room to reach the chest of drawers without getting out from the under the duvet. He couldn’t quite reach. Grantaire stifled his laugh in his pillow. Enjolras was stretched across the room, on the verge of falling out of bed, and his hands just couldn’t quite reach the right drawer. Enjolras huffed again before finally getting out of bed to fetch a pair of socks. It didn’t really matter anymore. He’d already let all the warm air out anyway.

“Argh, keep your toes away from me!” Grantaire exclaimed when Enjolras got back into bed.

“They’re not that cold,” he replied. “I’ve got socks on now,” he added, sounding smug and rather pleased with himself.

“They’re still cold E,” Grantaire grumbled.

“Deal with it.”

“The things I do for love,” Grantaire sighed as he rolled over to pull Enjolras closer towards him.”

“Thanks” Enjolras said softly. He stretched up slightly from where he was lying tucked against Grantaire’s side to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Anytime,” Grantaire replied, pressing his smile into Enjolras’s hair.


End file.
